La casa de los espíritus
by BrightDesert02
Summary: Un chico llamado Gaara va de viaje con su mejor amiga Hinata, en medio del trayecto su auto se queda sin nafta. Es de noche pero no tienen mas remedio que caminar en busca de ayuda. Finalmente encuentran una casa habitada por extrañas personas..
1. Chapter 1

Un día como cualquiera, se encontraba un chico de cabello rojizo muy nervioso, ya que hoy le tocaba ir con su mejor amiga Hinata de viaje a las afueras de la cuidad de konoha. Los cuales iban a visitar a su hermana Temari y Kankuro, pero como de costumbre hizo todo a último momento que iba retrasado ya que tenía que haber salido hace dos horas. Daba gracias que su amiga viviera en el departamento de al lado sino quien sabe que le hubiera pasado más que ella es re puntual.

Hizo los últimos retoques en su equipaje que agarro todo apurado y salió sin más esperar. Fue al departamento de su amiga la cual vivía sola ya que los padres de ella Vivian en Japón por cuestiones de trabajo, mientras el también vivía solo, porque sus hermanos Vivian en las afueras, en un pueblo donde él se crio de chico, pero debido al estudio tuvo que mudarse a la cuidad de Konoha.

Llego al departamento y toco la puerta.

-Gaara que tarde es, eso porque no me hiciste caso cuando te dije ayer a la noche que dejaras todo listo _ la chica suspiro porque desde que tiene memoria él siempre fue así, siempre dejando las cosas a último momento todo, pero estaba feliz realmente ya que antes de conocerlo era muy tímida para hablar con la gente, pero desde que lo conoció su mundo cambio repentinamente, se hizo muchos amigos. Puede ser que él no sea muy hablador, pero el hecho de que este con ella la hacía realmente feliz, no podía pedir nada más que estar a su lado.

- Perdóname no volverá a pasar _

- Sabes que no es cierto _ le saca la lengua y le dedica una sonrisa

Gaara al verla sonreír se sonroja un poco, pero mira a otro lado disimulando el sonrojo. Todavía se acuerda aquel día en que la conoció..

_Flashback._

_Cuando iba caminando por el patio del colegio, la vio a ella tan distraída sentada bajo un árbol en la secundaria, que no se dio cuenta que al lado estaban jugando un par de chicos al fútbol, que sin querer uno se le escapa la pelota y da justo en la cabeza de ella. Hinata al recibir el golpe cae inconsciente, los chicos asustados fueron a verla, lo primero que se le vino a la mente a él fue" que chica tan distraída" lo cual le saca una sonrisa de lado y se acerca donde ocurrió lo sucedido. Los chicos al verlo acercarse empiezan a temblar, ya que Gaara es el chico más temido de la secundaria, por ser rudo y muy serio._

_Gaara al verla así decide llevarla a la enfermería, pero con la duda preguntándose porque tiene ese impulso de ayudarla._

_-lárguense ya hicieron suficiente acá __

_Con solo decir eso, los chicos comenzaron a correr, lo cual hace suspirar a Gaara, la levanta con cuidado y camina con ella en brazos hasta la enfermería. La gente no podía creer lo que veía el mismísimo Sabaku No Gaara ayudando a alguien. Era algo para no creer._

_Gaara la acuesta en la camilla y la enfermera Shizune la revisa._

_-Está bien solo quedo inconsciente por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza._

_-Ok _ contesta sin importarle, pero todavía se cuestiona porque el impulso de ayudarla_

_Pasan alrededor de una hora y Hinata por fin decide abrir los ojos, miro para todos lados y se preguntó qué pasó porque estaba ahí, hasta que logro recordar que vio una pelota dirigirse hasta ella y de ahí ya no sabe. Al darse cuenta que había alguien abre los ojos y se sonroja al ver al chico más serio y Pretendido por la mayoría de las chicas, pero temido por los hombres, al lado suyo, entonces se le vino a la mente de que capas él la ayudo, pero lo descarto al momento, ya que nadie la ayudaría, porque no tenía amigos debido a que era muy tímida y solo podía pronunciar una palabra cuando estaba con alguien, va ni media palabra._

_- Despertaste por fin __

_-Sí.. etto _ hace círculos con sus dedos _ Gaara- sama me ha ayudado ? _ pregunto no muy convencida_

_-Sí, pero si me preguntas no sé porque lo hice_ contesta seriamente, el seguía pensando el porqué de todo, porque la ayudo._

_Hinata lo mira y se sorprende, luego contesta como puede_

_-Gracias Gaara- sama__

_- Solo Gaara dime__

_Hinata le dedica una sonrisa lo cual hace que el pelirrojo se sonroje._

_- Bueno. Gaara -_

_Fin Flashback_

Desde ese día el no supo el porqué, pero no pudo dejar de observar a la pelinegra pero estar a su lado le traía mucha calidez, y desde entonces se volvieron muy buenos amigos. Hasta que hace poco se dio cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de ella, su personalidad de a poco lo había atrapado, nunca supo que era amar a alguien pero ahora que sabe, está muy feliz que sea ella de la persona de la cual esta, pero nunca se atrevió a decirle lo que siente, por miedo a ser rechazado, entonces por eso decidió por el momento dejar todo como tal estaba.

- En que piensas Gaara ? _

- Nada, vamos _

En medio del trayecto, Gaara comenzó a preocuparse por lo que marcaba el indicador del combustible de su auto. Hacia más de dos horas que no veía autos ni casas, solo la ruta interminable y la noche empezaban a caer.

Se sentía enfurecido consigo mismo, por no respetar los horarios de salida, de hecho había salido dos horas después de lo pensado, y si fuera poco se había olvidado cosas tan elementales como la cantidad de nafta que necesitaría para el viaje.

Lo que más le preocupaba era su amiga Hinata, la cual estaba a su lado durmiendo pacíficamente, le daba miedo con solo pensar que tuvieran que pasar la noche en medio de la desolación. De pronto vio un camino de tierra que se habría a la derecha, describió una curva muy abierta y siguió por ese camino levantando una nube de polvo. Acaso ese camino llevara a algún pueblito donde pueda cargar nafta.

Cinco minutos después el motor dejo de funcionar, permaneció un par de minutos pensando en que hacer en esos momentos. Mientras alguien lo saca de sus pensamientos.

- Que paso Gaara-kun?

- Nada, parece que tenemos que seguir a pie hasta encontrar algún lugar para cargar nafta_ dijo suspirando

- Te has olvidado de cargar nafta ¡! Y ahora qué hacemos? - dijo sorprendida y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

- Vamos a conseguir nafta – Dijo Gaara saliendo del auto, trepo un árbol y para su suerte a unos trescientos metros había algo, tal vez fuera una casa abandonada pero valía la pena ir a ver.

Baja del árbol y le dice a Hinata que lo siga que vio algo, ella sin más decide seguirlo pero tenía un mal presentimiento, desde que bajo del auto se sentía observada, por lo cual procuraba ir muy cerca de Gaara, el cual lo noto y la agarro de la mano porque el también se sentía observado…..

Ocultado en unos arbustos había un hombre que los observaba, mas a Hinata.

- No puedo creerlo, el amo estará contento al saber a quién encontré _ sonriendo de medio lado se retira mirando por última vez a la pelinegra.

Bueno en fin este es mi primer fic espero que no sean tan duros conmigo :P

y ojala les guste la historia a medida que se va desarrollando...

Sin mas que decis

Me despido y hasta otra ocasion ^^


	2. Levantando sospechas

Desde la entrada a la propiedad no podía verse mucho porque el camino de acceso, estaba lleno de árboles que impedían una mejor vista pero que describía una curva. Pasada esa curva Gaara vio una imponente casa como cien metros adentro. Recorrió esa distancia y después dudó entre anunciarse con un grito o entrar, pero antes de que lo decidiera apareció silenciosamente un hombre entre los arbustos.

Era un hombre delgado y alto, de pelo blanco, que vestía un elegante traje negro, y con la mitad de su cara tapada.

─ ¿Qué busca? _ preguntó el hombre mirándolo fijamente.

─Tuve un inconveniente con el coche. Me quedé sin combustible y yo y mi amiga nos quedamos en medio del camino.

─No puedo ayudarlo ─dijo el hombre.

─Sólo quería pedirle prestado el teléfono, si es que tiene, para llamar y pedirle a alguien que me alcance un poco de nafta ─intentó decir Gaara

─Ya le dije. No puedo ayudarlo

Pero en ese momento apareció Hinata y el hombre se sorprendió tanto que Gaara lo observo por ese repentino cambio, Hinata se paró al lado de el sin entender lo que pasaba mientras observaba al hombre con intriga y miedo.

─ Eh cambiado de opinión mejor entren y veo como les puedo ayudar _ dijo el hombre de repente

Antes de que entraran en la casa salió a recibirlos una chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones

─ Ella es la dueña de la casa ─aclaró el hombre.

La mujer tuvo una expresión de curiosidad al mirar a Gaara, pero al dirigir la vista hacia Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta y necesitó unos segundos para reaccionar.

─Buenas noches mucho gusto mi nombre es Matsuri y él es mi ayudante Kakashi ─dijo por fin, inclinando un poco la cabeza y señalando al peli blanco

─ Buenas noches, mi nombre es Gaara y ella es mi amiga Hinata _

─ Y se puede saber qué hace un chico tan lindo como tú en estos lugares ¿? _

Hinata al escuchar lo último se puso entremedio y hablo por fin.

─ Buenas noches me llamo Hinata, queríamos saber si son tan amables de ayudarnos nos quedamos estancados y no tenemos como viajar _ contesto con un poco de molestia.

Gaara al verla reaccionar así se sorprende un poco pero decide no decir nada por el momento.

─ Pasen Pasen _ agarro a Gaara de la mano y lo llevaba adentro

Ella al notar eso se molesta más yendo detrás de ellos, mientras el peli blanco observaba todo en silencio.

Gaara se desase fácil del agarre de Matsuri y va hasta donde se encuentra Hinata

─ Gaara esta casa me trae escalofríos_

─ Si a mi también pero que podemos hacer sin el auto todo se complica_

El interior de la casa era espacioso y elegante. Los muebles de madera maciza, las altas vitrinas con copas de cristal tallado, los enormes cuadros de marcos dorados, todo lo que había denotaba cierto cuidado en la elección.

De pronto Matsuri llama al mayordomo (un chico de ojos azules, con marcas a los costados de la cara, alto y rubio) le pide que lleve a Hinata a tomar y comer algo, ella le dice que no se preocupe pero insiste tanto que termina aceptando ya que estaba un poco deshidratada por el viaje. Gaara la mira mientras se va hasta que alguien interrumpe su vista.

─ Lamento informarle que las líneas están saturadas debido al clima que estamos teniendo pero si quiere le puedo ofrecer pasar la noche hasta que todo se calme _ le dice Matsuri con una voz tierna que hace que Gaara sospeche del cambio repentino de esa mujer y se sorprenda al no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo no podía permitir salir así con Hinata, podría enfermarse por su culpa y él no quería eso, suficiente con lo que se quedaron sin nafta.

─ Está bien, pero solo será por hoy _ contesto resignado

Mientras tanto el mayordomo y Hinata llegan a la cocina, él le pide que tome asiento mientras le trae algo para que pueda beber.

─ Emmm muchas gracias por ayudarnos, mi nombre es Hinata _ desde que vio los ojos del mayordomo supo que él era una persona buena, no como Matsuri que le daba algo de miedo y mala espina.

─ No es porque, mi nombre es Naruto mucho gusto Hinata_ el rubio le regala una enorme sonrisa

Mientras tomaba algo, platicaba con Naruto, pudo ver que era un chico muy amable, pero no supo porque pero desde que entro a esa casa, sentía que no paraban de observarla y por más que mirara a todos lados no encontraba a nadie.

─ Bueno creo que tengo que ir a ver a Gaara espero que haya podido encontrar ayuda_ suspira

─ Está bien Hinata, valla tranquila y tenga mucho cuidado porfavor _ contesto el rubio agachando la cabeza con una mirada muy triste

─ Por que lo…. _ antes que pudiera terminar de preguntar apareció el peli blanco

─ Naruto ya has hecho suficiente ve a hacer las cosas que te quedaron pendientes antes que Matsuri se enoje.

Naruto se va de inmediato sin antes echarle una mirada a Hinata de preocupación, ella al ver la reacción de los dos se siente muy confundida y no entiende el porqué de sus actos.

Mientras tanto

─ Sabes no eh tenido compañía de hace varios años _ contesta Matsuri acercándose demasiado a Gaara, acto que hace que él se aleje mas

─ Gaara pudiste encontrar ayuda?! _ aparece repentinamente Hinata

Va hasta su amiga lo más rápido que puede agradeciendo de que aparezca en ese momento

─ No lo lamento, vamos a tener que quedarnos por hoy en esta mansion _

─ Ya veo, conocí al mayordomo es muy simpático se llama Naruto pero me dijo algo que no entiendo _ contesta mientras Matsuri pone más atención a la conversación

─ Que cosa ¿cómo te puede simpatizar si apenas lo conoces Hinata _ contesto molesto, ya que no le gustaba que ningún chico se le acerque a ella, siempre espantaba a todos porque era muy celoso.

─ No seas malo Gaara, seguro que si lo conoces bien te va a agradar _ le decía mientras le hacía puchero

─ No creo, y bueno que te dijo _

─ Me dijo que tengamos cuidado pero no dijo con que ni porque _

Matsuri al oír eso aprieta su puño, cosa que Gaara noto.

─ Perdónenme tengo que ir a atender algunos asuntos, Kakashi los va a guiar a sus habitaciones, con su permiso me retiro_ Ella se va apurada mientras aparece el peli blanco de repente

─ Síganme les enseñare sus cuartos _

Gaara toma la mano de Hinata sin darse cuenta, siguiendo así a Kakashi.

Matsuri iba furiosa iba a castigar a su mayordomo por bocón y después se arreglaría de atrapar a Gaara para que sea solo de ella.

─ Jajaja pronto estaremos juntos para siempre.


	3. Descubriendo algunas verdades

Llegaron a las habitaciones y entraron, para la suerte de los dos, el dormitorio de Gaara estaba al frente del de Hinata.

-Qué bonita que es_ dijo ella admirando todo

-Joven su habitación está en el frente, cualquier cosa que necesite puede llamarme_ Hace una reverencia y se va dejándolos solos

- Lo lamento Hinata no pensé que esto sucedería _

- No te preocupes Gaara, será mejor que por esta noche descansemos y esperemos a salir mañana_ Hinata le dedica una sonrisa lo cual hace que Gaara se sonroje sin que ella se dé cuenta.

- Bueno si no queda de otra… cualquier cosa sabes que estoy para todo_ se acerca y la abraza, ella corresponde el mismo gesto

Gaara estaba admirando su dormitorio pero de repente golpean la puerta.

Kakashi aparece y le dice que ellos no podían ofrecer más ayuda que un bidón para que el fuera a buscar combustible hasta un pueblito pequeño que estaba a una hora de camino.

─Por supuesto, nosotros podemos cuidar a Hinata y darle de cenar mientras usted se dirige hasta allá ─aclaró el hombre Gaara le agradeció esa ayuda porque no tenía ningún interés en caminar de noche con Hinata por aquellos lugares, suficiente era con todo lo que les paso.

Además, sentía cierta urgencia por volver a su ex casa. Su hermana Temari lo esperaba a y se alarmaría mucho si él no llegaba, en el horario anunciado. De modo que optó por dejarla durmiendo e ir a pie hasta el pueblo.

Salió a la calle y comenzó a caminar apurado. Eran las ocho de la noche y, si se apuraba, podía regresar a las diez, cargar el bidón, ir al pueblito a completar el tanque y retomar luego su trayecto.

Por alguna razón después de caminar un buen trecho Gaara comenzó a intranquilizarse. Por la oscuridad.

Ya llevaba caminando un buen rato, hasta que por fin llego.

En el pueblito había una especie de almacén y bar. Había varios hombres acodados en el mostrador, que era atendido por un chico de pelo rojizo. Gaara le explicó su problema al señor éste le indicó que lo siguiera muy energéticamente. Pero la amabilidad del hombre se terminó cuando a Gaara se le ocurrió comentarle quien los estaban ayudando a él y a su amiga. Primero sonrió, como esperando una aclaración, y después pidió que repitiera lo dicho.

-Que a mi amiga y a mí nos ayudaron unas personas que viven en la casa que queda a mitad de la ruta, esa mansión ─ Repitió Gaara

─ ¿Qué mansión?

─En una mansión, de dos plantas y tejas rojas, muy linda, que está cerca de la ruta.

─Ajá, ¿Y con quienes dice que la dejo?_

─ Con la familia que vive allí.

─ ¿Y qué familia vive ahí?

─ Bueno, un hombre de pelo blanco, y una mujer de pelo castaño. Los conoce?

─ Los Evans...

─ Supongo que si

El hombre dejó el bidón en el piso y regresó rápidamente al local. Gaara se sorprendió por esa actitud y luego vio que en el interior hablaba en una rueda de hombres y cada tanto lo señalaba. Los otros no dejaban de mirarlo, pero ahora con desconfianza.

Decidió entrar a averiguar de qué hablaban. Pero todos callaron no bien el traspaso la puerta.

─¿Qué pasa? ─les preguntó, intrigado.

─Debe de estar borracho ─dijo alguien a su izquierda.

─No, no estoy borracho. Sólo vine a buscar gasolina porque mi auto...

─En esa casa donde usted dice que dejó a su amiga.. no vive nadie ─ contesto el hombre que lo ayudo.

─Hay una familia... ─explicó Gaara

─No hay ninguna familia. Esa familia murió hace cuarenta años.

─¿Cómo? ─ no podía creer lo que estas personas le estaban contando.

─Evans era un tipo muy rico que tenía una hija a la que adoraba. Se llamaba Sakumo y sólo tenía 16 años. Un día, sin querer, la pasó por arriba con su tractor y la mató. El tipo se desesperó tanto que al otro día después del entierro, incendió la casa.

Murió el mismo día y su esposa Matsuri no se supo nada de ella, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, se cree que su cuerpo se incendió que no dejo nada de evidencias. De la casa no queda nada. Paredes carbonizadas, un par de árboles secos, el tractor quemado y, al fondo, la tumba de la chica, que debe de estar cubierta por los yuyales. Si lo que está haciendo es una broma, le pido que se vaya ya mismo.

Gaara se quedó paralizado un instante y luego salió corriendo del local. Tomó el bidón con nafta, y corrió hacia el camino. Sin darse cuenta que alguien lo observaba desde lejos siguiéndolo.

Mientras con Hinata

Después de observar como Gaara se alejaba por el camino, Kakashi se apartó de la ventana y fue hasta la cocina.

─Es... igual... ─le dijo Matsuri

─Idéntica, cuando el amo la vea, no va a poder creerlo.

─Es verdad

─Sí. Tenemos que apurarnos.

Luego en ese momento se quedaron en silencio cuando apareció Hinata de repente

─¿Y Gaara? ─ queria saber Hinata.

─Está durmiendo ─le respondió Kakashi antes de retirarse de la cocina.

La mujer sonrió.

_Pensamiento de Hinata_

_Como puede ser que este durmiendo si recién pase por ahí y nadie me atendió, debe ser que estaba tan cansado que no escucho, bueno ahora después voy a ir a verlo mejor_

_Fin de pensamiento_

─Salgamos al patio, Sakumo.

─Me llamo Hinata ─ la corrigió, medio enojada.

─Ah, perdón ─se disculpó Matsuri tomándola de la mano.

─No sé. Prefiero ir a buscar a Gaara. Voy a llamarlo.

─No, no, es mejor dejarlo tranquilo ─la detuvo la mujer con cierta violencia─. No hay que molestar a la gente, además ah de estar muy agotado por el viaje.

-Está bien, y Naruto donde se encuentra no lo veo hace tiempo?_ contesta intrigada Hinata

- Él está haciendo unas compras no tardara, mira qué te parece si vas a descansar y yo le aviso a Gaara que te levantaste así va y te busca_

- De enserio sería tan amable? Muchas gracias, la verdad es que ando muy cansada y eh dormido poco nos vemos_ Hinata rápidamente se retira, hasta su dormitorio. Pero antes decide ir a la habitación de Gaara, cuando golpea la puerta nadie contesta, por lo que opto por abrirla pero lo que descubrió fue que no había nadie. Porque Gaara no está, si Matsuri me dijo que estaba durmiendo. Sera mejor que….._

Pero antes de irse, Hinata es golpeada en la cabeza, cayendo así inconsciente.

-Bien hecho querida Sakura, me alegra saber que estas obedeciendo mis órdenes, no como tu novio Naruto, que el mismo se buscó una reprimenda_ Dijo Matsuri apareciendo

Sakura era una chica de unos 16 años, de ojos jade y pelo rosa.

Al escucharla se muerde fuerte el labio de la bronca tratando de olvidar lo que paso

_Flash back de Sakura_

_Ella estaba ordenando unas habitaciones cuando de repente escucha a alguien_

_-Sakura_ ella sonríe al reconocer la voz de su novio Naruto, pero al darse vuelta se asusta, él estaba todo lastimado apenas podía moverse, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que hacer._

_-Naruto que te ha pasado?! _ contesta con un tono de preocupación pero antes que él pudiera articular algo el cae desmayado._

_- Él se lo busco, sabe que no tiene que hablar y lo primero que hace es abrir su boca_ Habla Matsuri apareciendo atrás de un Naruto ya inconsciente.- Escúchame Sakura, llego una pareja a la mansión y pienso jugar con ellos, la chica es muy importante para el amo, así que más te vale no hacer nada indebido, de lo contrario me encargare que Naruto no vuelva a ver la luz del día, entendiste?_

_Sakura al escuchar eso, estaba confundida, pero lo que si sabía es que si no hacia lo que ellos le ordenaban su novio iba a correr peligro, sin decir nada ve como Matsuri se marcha, agarra a Naruto y lo recuesta en la cama, mientras lo va curando._

_-No te preocupes pronto podremos salir de este lugar, te lo prometo__

_Fin Flash Back_

De pronto aparecen muchas sombras rodeando la habitación.

-Llévense a la chica al calabozo no permitan que se escape ni que nadie entre, sino van a lamentarlo_ ordena estrictamente Matsuri

Las sombras desaparecen con el cuerpo de Hinata.

De repente aparece un Hombre viejo de pelo largo.

-No sé qué estés tramando pero has lo que quieras, si algo sale mal, me encargare yo mismo de hacerte desaparecer_ le dice estrictamente a Matsuri

-Entiendo querido, pronto estaremos para siempre juntos mi Gaara_


End file.
